


Sorcerer’s Hands

by Jathis



Series: King and Sorcerer [3]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Image, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finger Sucking, Forehead Kisses, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Roland tries something new with Cedric
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Roland II of Enchancia
Series: King and Sorcerer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sorcerer’s Hands

They sat in chairs facing each other in the sorcerer’s workshop. He smiled as he watched a blush start to form and spread over the sorcerer’s cheeks and he shook his head. “Cedric, all I did was blindfold you and put manacles on you. We haven’t done anything yet,” Roland teased.

“I...I know…” Cedric stammered. He gave the chain a soft pull reflexively. Roland still had not told him what he had planned.

Roland reached out, running his fingers over Cedric’s cheek. “Do I scare you this much?” he asked.

“I’m not scared,” Cedric whispered.

“Hold out your hands,” Roland commanded. He waited patiently as Cedric hesitated, holding out his own hands. “Your hands, Cedric.” Slowly Cedric held out his hands and Roland took them, smiling at the blindfolded sorcerer. “Good.”

“What...what do you..?” Cedric’s breath hitched when he felt Roland pulling on one of his fingerless gloves and he immediately snatched his hands back and held them to his chest. “Roland!” he nearly screamed.

“Shhh…” Roland reached out again and placed a comforting hand on his arm, rubbing it. “I want you to trust me,” he said.

“But…”

“You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, Cedric. I just want to try something. We can stop if it’s too much.”

Cedric hesitated, keeping his shackled hands close to his chest. Slowly he started to relax, offering them to Roland once more. “Promise?”

“I promise.” He carefully worked on removing one of Cedric’s gloves. He kept an eye on the blindfolded man’s face, checking for any sign that the other was in clear distress. He smiled once the glove was off and he set it down on the table before doing the same with the other hand. “You’re doing so well.”

He didn’t know why his heart was pounding in his chest so hard. Cedric focused on his breathing as he felt Roland taking his gloves off, flinching at the feeling of open air touching normally covered skin.

His hands were covered in past failures of potion brewing. He kept the burns and scars covered with the fingerless gloves, embarrassed to let anyone see them. He had become used to keeping his hands mostly covered and found his gloves to be a comfort to him. It was why they were the only things he wore while having sex with Roland.

And now Roland had taken his gloves off.

“There we are,” he whispered. He held Cedric’s uncovered hands, watching the other as he ran his thumbs over the backs of them. The sorcerer shivered but did not immediately pull his hands away and Roland continued. “I know you like keeping these covered, Cedric. I just want you to be comfortable letting me see them uncovered too.”

“Past failures…” Cedric breathed.

“I thought you told Sofia about something called the Sorcerer’s Secret?” He chuckled when Cedric couldn’t come up with an argument for that, shaking his head. “Your hands are as beautiful as the rest of you, Cedric.”

“...if you say so,” he murmured, not wishing to call his king a liar to his face.

Roland brought Cedric’s hands up and brushed his lips over the knuckles. He listened to the sharp intake of breath Cedric took and waited before doing it again.

“Sire...what...what are you..?” Cedric lost the ability to speak when Roland pressed a kiss to the back of one of his hands. He then kissed his other hand, smiling against the scarred skin.

“My royal sorcerer,” Roland hummed. He kissed each of Cedric’s fingers, smiling at the way he could feel the other tremble just so at the attention. He took his index finger into his mouth, running his tongue over the digit. When he was finished he interlocked their fingers together. “Mine,” he said.

Cedric nodded, his body feeling like it was on fire from the other’s touches. “Yours.”

“Do you want the gloves back on?”

“Please.”

Roland nodded and he carefully put the gloves back onto Cedric’s hands. He then reached up, taking off his blindfold. “How do you feel?” he asked, watching several tears fall down the other’s cheeks.

Cedric answered him with a kiss, trembling hands clutching at the front of his coat. He pulled back, panting for breath. “Thank you,” he whispered.

The king smiled, pressing his lips to his forehead.


End file.
